GrojTitans
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Once again Kin Machine failed and cause Grojband to Be in another Dimension...Can you guess where?Why is it call GrojTitan?Read to Find Out (I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR TEEN TITANS)
1. Chapter 1

It's a calm afternoon at Peaceville,causing four certain teens Bored out their Teenagers of the teenagers is a female name Laney penn her red hair stops above her shoulder,she wears a green shirt with black strips with red jeans and brown boots,Her green sea eyes was focus on a certain boy,This boy name is Corey Jaron has blue hair with a orange beanie he wears everyday,his clothes is an black shirt with white long sleeves with oranges was hanging upside down on the stage making random noises for out of boredom,below him sat a boy with black hair,an red bandana wrap around his hair,He was chubby,

He wears a shirt that has two letter GB all Capitols with normal blue jeans, this young teenager was eating cheese his name is Kon Kurija,on the other side of the garage a boy with black hair,round black glasses,a shirt of a suit with blue jeans,This boy name is Kin Kurija The brother of Kon Kurija,apparently

Today wasn't a crazy day, so the young teens didn't have to save Peaceville,there wasn't a gig for Grojband to play which cause them to stay in the garage nothing to do not even Practice.

"Guys today sucks monkey butts."Corey said in an bored tone"It's weird that nothing crazy happen."

Laney penn who was gazing at Corey sigh,

"I know right, Peaceville is actually in peace."Laney said as she spotted an Magazine of famous people,she grab hold of it and began to read it."Kin got any inventions that could take this boredom away?"

Ah kin the second Laney said inventions kin got an idea,he stood up excited and kick out his friends out of the garage,before he slam the garage door he smiled

"Wait for an hour."Kin said as he slam the door.

The three teens just shrug,

All you could hear is the sound of hammering,drilling,and other tools sound.

* * *

What seem like forever,Kin finally open the door where he reveal a strange machine was sliver mix with metal the machine looked like an huge hair dyer.

Kin's friends looked at him strangely.

"Uh,kin why did you build an Giant hair dyer?"Laney question him as she walk near the machine tapping on it

"Yay kin why?Are we going spend our time blowing our hair?"Corey ask

"Are we going to melt cheese to make nacho cheese?"Kon ask

Excited

Kin looked at them with annoyance,he rolled his

eyes

"Nope,Nope,and Nope."Kin said looking at each of them"this machine is The Boredom Away 6,000."Kin said as he grab a button,he also grab his friends and himself in front of the pointer

"Ready to be un-bored!"

As he push a button,An orange laser zap Corey,lifting him up in the air causing him much could only scream in pain.

"Core!"Laney shouted before getting zapped by an Red laser,also lifting her up in the air,causing much pain.

Then an white laser zap The twins,lifting them up the air.

The four teenagers were up in the air,Orange light surround Corey,red light surround Laney,as for the twins white light surround them,the pain lasted four two minutes before the teens vanish from thin garage was empty and quite.

What Happen To Grojband?

* * *

**SERIOUSLY WHAT HAPPEN TO GROJBAND?! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL THEN HERE'S FREE BACON***_**gives Bacon**_* **REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2

In another place,an city called Jump city in an T shape building sat five teenagers.A boy with oddly green skin with green hair,green pointing ears,and one sharp tooth hanging out his mouth,he's wearing an grey with purple jumpsuit with boots and seem around the age also seem he's playing a video game in some kind of Gameboy young green boy name is Breast Boy.

next to him was a female with a purple rode,having the hood covering her face only seeing her purple eyes,She seem like around the age fifteen,she is floating and reading a book,the floating Girl is name to Raven is a girl with long dark red hair wearing a small blueish purple shirt which stop above her stomach with a matching skirt and boots,her name is green eyes gaze at a boy name Robin.

RobinHas black hair matching his black mask,he wears a black with yellow cape with a red/green is the same age as Starfire next to Robin sat an seventeen year old Half man Half Robot his name is five teenagers were busy doing something when suddenly a sound of beeping is teenagers all Check a Round device that Has a T on it which was beeping.

"Alright Titans The H.I.V.E Five is out there robbing a bank once again."Robin explain as they began to exit through a elevator

"Titans Go!"Robin shouted.

* * *

When the Teen Titans arrive Jump City Bank,they see Gizmo and See-More deep down in a hole in pain,Mammoth having a car on top of him,and all of Billy Numerous tied up with guitar strings,The Titians were Happen before they came?

"What happen?"beast boy ask

No one respond,suddenly a flash of red rise up the sky,the sound Of horror screaming could be heard,the Teen Titians knew that familiar scream,It was-

"Jinx!"Gizmo shouted as he coughed

Suddenly jinx was thrown at the Teen Titians,without thinking they move to the notice it was jinx,Her purple hair was burn along with her clothes.

"On Earth what has happen to you?"Starfire ask with concern

With no respond robin walk towards Jinx.

"Is it another villain or Hero?!"Robin ask as he shouted. Jinx shrug not knowing,

"I don't know."Jinx respond as she same Red light flew down crashing down the ground causing dust to cover that Teen Titans saw was four Human Figures.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR TO BE HONEST IM ACTUALLY LIKE THIS ONE SO I'LL KEEP WRITING THIS UNTIL THEN HERE'S FREE BACON*_gives bacon_* REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Grojband fell from the sky landing hard on their backs,the three Boys groan,all in pain from the Zap and Fall. Corey sat up,but was hit on the head with his guitar."Ouch my head."Corey said as he sat back up and put his guitar strap on."More like ouch my whole body."Kon said as he sat up,but like Corey he was hit on the head by his drums stick"ouch my head."Kin stood up as for the other two boys,they notice Laney has her eyes closed,this made the boys worried especially began to shake Laney,"Lanes!Lanes!Laney!"Corey shouted panicking"Lanes please wake up."Corey began to panicking stop when Laney eyes open, she stood up and looked at Kin furiously.

Kin only yelp when Laney grab Him by his collar."Kin Kurija you better have insurance!"Laney shouted furiously,Laney was pulled away from Corey, hugging her tight,causing Laney to blush madly."Aww thank RockHeaven!you're alright!,I wouldn't be able to live without you lanes."Corey shouted making Laney heart beat"i cant live without my best friend."Corey said making Laney heart sink the two stop hugging They all notice something,There not at Peaceville."Where are we?"Corey ask as he looked at Kin."It looks like we are at Jump City."Kin said as he pointed to a building that says

'**_Jump city Bank'_**

Laney grew furious, she stomp towards kin,grabbing his collar making kin Frighten,Every minute Laney gets even more angry,Laney hands began to get warm and glow red,her green sea eyes turn red,this made kin Horrify. Laney let go of kin but her eyes and hands still glowed red,suddenly Laney aimed at a car, her hands shoot out a Red beam causing the car to grew less furious until she was calm her eyes became green again her hands were normal now.

"That was-.""Awesome!"Corey and Laney both high five Laney."lanes you have powers awesome."Kin and Kon were excited by this,"Awesome Laney you went all like this."Kin said as he place his hand out in front of the exploded car, he lift his hand up and re-act what Laney did,But what Kin did was lift the car up,he instantly Put his hand away dropping the car. his friends were surprise,Kin had an huge smiled."Awesome dude I also have powers!"Kin shouted excited"Laney and I are awesome,because we have powers."This made Laney rolled her eyes.

Corey and Kon pouted for not having powers,or so they think."Why does Lanes and kin have powers and we don't?"Corey ask Kon as he spin his drumsticks,Kon sees an news stand and began to drum on weird happen,the ground began to shake."An earthquake?"Laney said confuse,but kin doubt it."Kon drum again."Kin demand,Kon just shrug and began to beat again once again the ground shook .The ground continue to shook until Kon stop drumming,Kon smile grew bigger"I have drumming Ground shaking powers!"Kon shouted as he and his Brother fist bump"Awesome!".By doing the fist bump Kon and Kin stood Two Kin and Two Kon,all with an gleeful smile."I have two powers awesome!"The two Kon shouted in unison,The two Kin use there first power to lift an land post which worked."awesome dude,when we fist bump we can multiple."Kin explain,Kin and Kon fist bump and their clones were gone.

Laney thought for an second,_"If The twins and I have powers."_Laney thought_"then Corey must have powers,But_ _what powers...The guitar!". _

"The Guitar!"Laney shouted making the guys look at her weird."core strum Your Guitar!"Corey did as Laney demanded.a blue laser was shot out of the point of Corey's continue to play,the music notes flew out hitting the twins. The music notes that flew against the twins wrapped around the twins until it turn to strings and like ropes they were tied."Dude I have guitar powers!"Corey shouted excited.

The twins struggle to get free."Umm Laney can you use your hand laser to get us free?"Kon ask,Laney try to but it wouldn't work,Laney now knew her powers come when looked at the strings/ropes intensely until it broke them free."I love Powe-."

**_*BOOM*_**

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW UNTIL THEN HERE'S FREE BACON** *_gives bacon_* **REVIEW**


	4. The HIVE meets Grojband

A loud sound came behind turn around noticing that the bank entrance Was blow up,and see five People.

The first one was a boy short like a child,probably is a Child is bald and wears a dark green one-piece with shoes built in. The opening in which is neck goes in is quite large, and he has a gray appliance in the middle of his chest,he's known as next to Gizmo is a female that look like Fourteen,she has light gray skin color,Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair is also light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes are light pink, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long sleeved dress with a purple band in the bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also has black and purple striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black boots with purple soles. She also has a black collar with a purple charm on is Jinx.

next to her is a huge-muscled has long, brown hair and a wears a sleeveless black unitard with a yellow pattern going across his costume, and the patterns have circles sticking out. He wears wristbands and shoes with the same name is two more,Both Boys one of the boys is See-More he wears a green helmet. The helmet has one eye that is colored clothes is consists of a one-piece white and green unitard. In the middle of his costume, a black eye with eyelashes is assembled. He wears green gloves and green boots, as well as a belt. the other boy is Billy wears a red, one-piece unitard with a white circle and a black division sign on it,and a black eye-mask.

This is the half of the H.I.V.E,the H.I.V.E and Grojband stare at each other confuse"Who are you?"Both groups ask the H.I.V.E just shrug."Name is Gizmo,this is part of the H.I.V.E ."Gizmo introduce"And you are who?"

Corey clear his throat."My name is Corey Riffin band leader of Grojband."Corey said"wait are you robbing this bank."Jinx step forward Corey being only inches away."No we are borrow the money."Jinx said in an sarcasm tone"hmm pretty handsome."Jinx bop Corey nose showing an electric how angry that made eyes began to turn red,her hands glowed red suddenly she shot jinx with her laser beam causing her to look at Laney used her power, lifting a car to land it on Laney,but kin used his power to move one inch ran towards Jinx making her run off, but Laney began to run faster,until she felt her feet off the frighten Laney when she looked down she saw she was flying, but then she push it to the side and flew up then down going fast and swoop up jinx.

Laney grab jinx by her collar as jinx struggle to get flew way up to the air that people began to look like ants."So you like flirting with my Friend eh!"Laney shouted she drop Jinx causing her to scream for her life,Laney then shot out another red laser beam to jinx putting her hair on fire for one second as the air blew it out.

* * *

As Corey was surprise by Laney sudden jealously-"Wait jealously?"Corey thought"why would lanes be jealou-"Corey thoughts were interrupt by a small push he looked down noticing the small child."Hey Gizmo."Corey said as if what was happing was normal,Then again Crazy stuff happens in child poke Corey chest."Don't you hey me."Gizmo said in an angry tone"you're girlfriend is attack my Member!"Corey blush thought of Laney being his girlfriend made his heart beat and palm sweating.

"S-Shes N-Not my G-Girlfriend."Corey stuttered"I should of known who would like you."Gizmo said making Corey angry,Corey began to strum fast and shot an blue laser beam and hit gizmo making him fall to the floor,See-More shot Corey with his One eye fell on the floor."awe man my guitar."Corey rocking guitar was burn,but the strings are still -More ran towards Gizmo checking on him."Kon drum beat now!"Corey shouted,Kon drummed the floor with his drumsticks causing a huge shake on the floor,where Gizmo and See-More stood on a huge hole was created both fell down and was stuck.

Mammoth rush towards Corey tumbling him was going to punch Corey when a huge SUV car fell on top of him."Thanks kin."Corey said as he stood up but was knock down by one of Billy Numerous clone then was lift up and was push around by six of his and kon rushed over."Twins power active three ."Kin and Kon said as they fist bumping,without minutes Three Kins and Three Kon stood and ran towards Billy Numerous,Punching all his and Kon would of success, if it wasn't for The seven clone of Billy seven Clone grab kin and Kon hand and made them Fist bump,causing the clones to were outnumber this made Corey had enough he strum his guitar and the music notes wrapped around all of Billy numerous clones and was tied down.

It was calm on the ground but then jinx was thrown down the ground,a flash of red flew down and flew up and jinx was back up the sky.

* * *

Laney was calming down,but still A little Piss off."Lay off Him!the next time you try to Flirt or even look at him remember this!"Laney shouted as she threw jinx away like a piece of eyes turn back to normal and her hands were normal too,but Laney still was flying.

"Hmm I could fly anytime."Laney said as she fly down in fast Laney landed on the ground making a flying was so hard that an nearby car explode which cause smoke was on one knee, she was next to corey and the twins who were grinning.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR TODAY**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE'S FREE BACON*_gives bacon*_** **REVIEW**


	5. Teen Titans meets Grojband

**BEFORE I CONTINUE,I WOULD WANT TO SAY THANKS TO _The Devious_ _Angel,tvalbuena,_**

**_toriorangeflower,_**

**_CoreyxLaneyForever_**

**_,fangirl365,and Peacegir_l FOR THE REVIEWS,**

* * *

When the smoke was clear off,the Teen Titan saw four teenagers that seem to be thirteen or wasn't sure if they were an threat or Friendly."Are you a threat?"Robin ask not letting his guard notice the blue hair boy grip his guitar with a smirk."Same question for you."

Beast boy turn to a small humming bird and flew to Corey,he change to a regular bird and sat on his Beast boy turn to his normal form he still sat on his shoulder,but stare intensely at Corey blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"Corey Ask

As he continue to look at beast boy eyes.

"I'm doing the eye test,To see if you're good or bad."Beast Boy

Explain as he continue to stare at Corey's eyes.

Laney rolled her eyes."Core just tell him we're friendly."Laney said making Beast Boy look at Laney,Beast Boy turn to an rattle snake,and snakely made his way to Laney,where he turn to his normal Boy place his arm around Laney.

"Well hello Mamacita."Beast Boy said as Laney blushed,Corey stomach burn,and ran towards Laney putting his arm around Laney,removing BeastBoy was weird to BeastBoy."_are they together_?"BeastBoy thought to himself,He simply shrug it off.

"My name is Beast Boy and yours is."

As Beast Boy ask that question Starfire flew towards the female

Red head in excitement."Hel~lo My...Name...Is...StarFire...What is Yours."Starfire said rolled her eyes once again."I'm not stupid I can understand English."Laney said making Breast Boy laugh."Oh then hello my name is Starfire what's yours."Starfire said in a normal tone."I like your red hair."

Laney smiled "Thank you and My name is Laney Penn and this is Corey Riffin,Kin and Kon Kurija."Laney said introducing the ,Cyborg,and Robin finally made there way towards them.

"Aww cool you're half an robot!"Kon shouted as he ran towards Cyborg,"is it cool to be half robot?"

"Yes and no."Cyborg said"It's sucks I haven't felt my knee skin,but being an robot I have an big appetite,I can eat without getting full and I'm super strong."

"Awesome dude I'm the same I can eat a whole lot."Kon said making cyborg glare at him,Kon return the Glare but soon the two smiled.

"Eating Contest!"Both shouted

Cyborg grab ahold of Kon and began to take Kon to their building.

"Robin me and this kid are having a Eating contest!"Cyborg shouted as he ran"Wait I wanna see!"BeastBoy,kin,Starfire,Corey shouted BeastBoy,kin,and Starfire ran off following looked at Corey,she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead see the Eating Contest."Laney Said,suddenly she was pulled in a hug by Corey."Thanks lanes."Corey said as he ran off ,leaving Laney love struck,But was un-love-struck by an cough,which came from Robin.

"So I'm guessing you're the leader of your team."Robin said Laney shook her head no"Nah The blue hair boy is the leader."Laney said"But he's immature and very hyper?"Raven said confuse,Robin step forward."So who are you guys?"Robin ask"We're Grojband the biggest band in Peaceville."Laney said which made the two titans Confuse."Have you ever heard of Peaceville?"Robin ask Raven,who just shrug

"Nope never are you lying to us?"Raven ask Laney."What no,Where I'm I?"Laney ask

"Well isn't it obvious you're in Jump City."Raven said

Laney was confuse,she never heard of an city call Jump city.

"Come on let's go to the Titans Tower."Robin said and began walking"So how you got here?"

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE'S FREE BACON*_gives Bacon* REVIEW _**

**_ALSO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES_**


	6. Short Chapter 6

At Peaceville, in the Garage a certain sixteen year old pink hair female stood in the garage wonder where her brother went.

"Mina!"Trina shouted after an second later Mina appear"where is my Disgusting little brother?"

Mina just shrug"How should I know?"Mina said,Trina gasp seeing the sight of Kin machine."OMG like totes can get my hair super dry with this huge dyer."Trina said,running in front of the hair dyer and as always her lackey next to notice a button on the grab hold of it,and push the button making an pink laser beam shoot Trina and an green mix with blue shoot Mina,lifting the two up in the air until they vanish.

* * *

**WHAT THE WHAT! TRINA AND MINA VANISH!**

**WELL UNTIL THEN HERE'S FREE BACON _*gives bacon_***

**Also sorry for this chapter being small. **


	7. not a updateBad News

Umm this isnt a update...sorry but I have bad news...my cousin mess up my Ipod and inside my ipod was all the chapters I wrote so far for this story...So until my birthday which is august I will either get a new ipod or get it fix hopefully its the second choice..until that day I wont update this story or any other of my stories... 


	8. RADICAL NEWS!

**HELLO I AM BACK! I BEEN WORKING AT THE SWAPMEET AND SOLD SOME OF MY VIDEO GAMES,I RAISED UP OVER 100 SOMETHING BUCKS GOT MY IPOD FIX TODAY AND THEN AT MIDNIGHT I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP THE WEEKS YAY WELL MIDNIGHT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AH IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK WELL HERE IS A CHAPTER SORRY IF IT'S SHORT.**

* * *

Inside the Teen Titans Tower,As they said Cyborg and Kon are having an eating far they ate Nachos,Sushi,Noodles,Pancakes,and many more."Are you getting full yet?"Cyborg ask knowing Kon is getting didn't want to lose,he signal his brother to come and Fist bump multiple five smiled in a cheesy way,"Nope not even close."All Kon clones said as they began to munch down the food.

* * *

After several minutes of this cyborg decide to call it a quit,since he's getting sick of eating to much."Not bad Kon."Cyborg said as he pat Kon elevator door opens,revealing Robin,Raven,and Laney."So all you have powers."Robin said Laney nodded her head saw the view The Teen Titans have,she fell in love with the view that she flew towards it,staring at the saw an small flash of pink fall from the distance but ignore was deep in thought_"Where are we?i know we're in an city call Jump city..But where in the world are we?_"Laney thought to herself"_man i wish i had my bass right now_."Laney felt an tap on her shoulder,she turned around and saw BeastBoy holding an plate of Noodles.

"Hungry?"BeastBoy ask nicely,

Laney nodded had an uneasy smile"you don't talk much huh?"

"Sorry I'm just deep in my thoughts."Laney said as she continue to stare over the saw the reflection of BeastBoy noticing for being green he was quite handsome,Handsome yet not Quite Handsome as Corey.

"Change of mind can I still have the noodles?"Laney gave her the plate and Laney began to eat the noodles.

* * *

Robin was watching Grojband was discussing with raven about different was telling Cyborg different types of cheese,Laney and BeastBoy are having some Laughs,as for Corey he sat alone on the couch,fixing his strings."_who are these people?"_He thought to himself"_where do they come from?can_ _we trust them?" _He was caught up he didn't notice Starfire.

"What's with the examining?"Starfire ask Robin who still kept his eye on Grojband.

"They seem quite Friendly."

Robin turn his attention to Starfire."we can't be too sure."Robin said as his attention turn back at Grojband."I wanna know how strong are these Teens."

Starfire turn her attention to Grojband,She had an idea.

"Why don't we Have them use their powers at the Training center?"Starfire suggested,Robin nodded his head yes and smiled.

"That's an great idea."Robin said as he walked in the middle.

"Grojband,Please follow me to the Training center,You will show us how well you can control and use your powers,So follow me please."Robin announced,Robin began to walk and Grojband followed.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT! UNTIL THEN NEXT CHAPTER HERE'S FREE BACON*_gives_ _bacon_***


End file.
